


show me love that's mine

by mondaymocha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I'm a soft soul, Light Angst, M/M, Photographer Park Chanyeol, broken relationship, but he's not, chanyeol starts off kind of like an asshole, jongin is kind of an asshole, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha
Summary: There are ways this could have gone differently.For one, Chanyeol could have just not.For two, thank god Chanyeol just did.(teensy hiatus)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	1. candy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, and good tidings to those who click on this. I hope you like my first story buttttt i also have a request. about a year ago, there was a writer on here who went by the username TuesdayLattes. i know this is a long shot but if anyone still has those stories and maybe downloaded them, please send them to me. 
> 
> once again, i know its a long shot but i thought i'd ask anyway.

God, he's fucking gorgeous. Like Kyungsoo just can't get over it. A man has no right being that drop dead gorgeous and getting away with it, no cuffs or rights read. Kyungsoo feels like he should contact the blue house because this just isn't right. Who allowed Jongin to walk around looking like the fucking butterfinger-slash-reeses cup that he is? There is a problem. Kyungsoo will be writing up a complaint. How is he supposed to focus with Jongin walking around with those goddamn lips. 

He feels like smashing his face into the desk.

He's lucky gets to be in the same school, the same class, the same room as this guy.

Also-

"Hey, baby," Jongin mumbles, planting a warm kiss againt Kyungsoo's cheek. His inner monologue is destroyed and it takes his brain a second to remember that all that lusciousness was all his. "I see you've brought out the summer clothes. Very nice,"

It's a jab, an obvious one. Not meant to insult Kyungsoo but definitely meant to bring attention to the long sleeve black t-shirt hes wearing. He had, in fact, gone summer shopping and maybe he did get four of the same shirt, he's not the model in the relationship. "Thank you. I feel like it brings out my eyes,"

"So would your contacts," Jongin sing-songs and Kyungsoo refuses to pout.

"You know they irritate my eyes," He grumbles, pushing his notes towards his boyfriend to copy. 

Jongin gives him a deadpan look. "They irritate my eyes too, baby," He says, reaching out to gently pet Kyungsoo. It makes his top lip curl but then he kind of decides to forget that the affection is entirely patronizing. "Dressing up once in a lifetime has never hurt anyone,"

"Sure, whatever," Kyungsoo sighs, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Hey, we should go out tonight,"

"I have practice," Jongin says without hesitating, eyes switching quickly between notebooks as he copies down his boyfriend's notes. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I still have that turn I need to get down and I can't really get distracted right now, not with the performance so close. Some choreographers from Paris might be there and I want them to see only my best work,"

Kyungsoo pouts but nods anyway. "After practice? Maybe we can go get a bite-,"

"Can't," Jongin mumbles, closing both of the books in front of him. "Love you," He presses another kiss to Kyungsoo's plush cheek before bounding out of the library. 

Kyungsoo watches him go, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. It's not to see better so much as it's to show his irritation. He pulls a reeses cup from his candy pile, chewing on it angrily. 

He and Jongin had been dating for a little over a year. It started at a Halloween party that Baekhyun had forced Kyungsoo into. He's gone in his normal garb with a little white face powder to bring out his inner demon. It worked splendidly, especially since he couldn't see shit so he was stuck squinting the entire time. He and Jongin, a Prince at it's finest, had hit it off well and two weeks later, they were dating. Cutesy dates, sex-worn weekends, library rendevous, the whole shabang. They were happy.

Till two months ago. There was no dramatic event, no death or cheating or even lying about who put the empty milk carton back in the fridge. Kyungsoo would run into traffic before degrading himself so much as to put an empty container back. The change was small, almost irrelevant, nearly unnoticeable but...still somewhat obvious. Jongin was always practicing or at a photoshoot and Kyungsoo understood it. His boyfriend was getting somewhere and Kyungsoo was so proud of him, so proud when he saw his far and few pictures on things. Then it was the consistent jabs at Kyungsoo's clothes. Not to be emo but you could never go wrong with black and Kyungsoo stuck to that wisdom like fucking glue. They'd grown a little distant, a little different, a little...

"He's tired of you," Kyungsoo jumped in his seat, whipping his head around. He had to then look up slightly see the man's face but by then, he was already scowling. First of all, why the hell was his hair silver. Second of all, how had he gotten their so quietly. 

Third-

"Who the fuck are you?" Kyungsoo spits.

The stranger touches his chest, a fake wounded expression coloring his features. It falls into an easy smile seconds later, his dark eyes hidden behind clear rimmed glasses. "Your boyfriend. He's tired of you,"

"Excuse me?"

The stranger sighs, grabbing one of Kyungsoo's candies from the middle of the table. His hands are huge, Kyungsoo notices, unwrapping the candy easily. "He came for notes and fucked off. Not very boyfriend of him," The giant scrunches his nose. He shrugs. "He's tired of you,"

"I don't know who the fuck you are-,"

"Park Chanyeol," He introduces, his voice deep and smooth. "I'm a...relationship counselor of sorts,"

Kyungsoo stares at the hand offered, eyes narrowing in on the 'LOEY' tattoo etched on his finger. "Is this a game to you?"

The stranger huffs out a short laugh, grabbing another candy and standing. "You'll see. You'll know I'm right," He says, standing up. Kyungsoo is sad to know he fucking towers, watching the stranger grabb a red bag from the floor and pull it over his shoulders. "I won't even say I told you so,"

"Who's to say I'll even meet you again?"

Chanyeol laughs again, this one louder. He pops the entire chocolate candy into his mouth, tucking the foil into his pocket. "If you actually looked around you, you would have met me already,"


	2. shake on it

As much as Kyungsoo hates to admit, the stranger's words decide to tattoo themselves to the forefront of his mind for the rest of the day. He texts Jongin, asking him when he should be expected to be free. It takes him two hours of obsessively checking his phone before he remembers that his boyfriend is at dance practice. It leads him to miss his entire last lecture as he makes his way towards the dancing hall. He shakes his hair out of his face as making his way towards Jongin's usual room.

He can hear the squeak of his shoes and something like excitement pumps through his blood, putting a pep in his step. He opens the door and comes to an immediate halt. 

Jongin was a fucking miracle of person. Beauty beyond human capabilities, truly.

He was glistening with exertion, dirty blonde hair hanging in his face. His tank top hung off him like that's the only reason it had been sewn, his eyes hard, challenging in the mirror. Kyungsoo doesn't even notice the hard look is being directed at him because fuck, it is delightful.

"....here?"

"Hm?" He hums, blinking back into reality. Behind Jongin, Sehun is laying on the floor in star formation, repeatedly spritzing his face with a purple spray bottle. Kyungsoo remembers the day Baekhyun had given it to him, demanding him to clean his 'disgusting haunted house of a mirror'. Obviously, he had found a better use.

"What are you doing here?" Jongin snaps and Kyungsoo blinks in surprise, his mouth falling open. He can't push words out for a moment.

Finally, he clears his throat. "I just wanted to watch you practice,"

Jongin sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Me and Sehun are busy. I can't be distracted," He grits out and it's angry. It's so angry. Kyungsoo doesn't understand why he's even angry.

"Please distract him," Sehun moans from the back, chest still heaving as he rolls onto his side.

"I won't be a distraction. I won't speak at all,"

"Kyungsoo," Jongin starts again.

"Jongin," He shoots right back, feeling something like irritation itching at him. He doesn't know if it's a natural chemical his body gives off to deflect from the pain in his chest or if Jongin is really starting to dance on his nerves but either way, he's glaring. He knows it, he can feel his eyes sharpen and lets himself breathe out the anger. "We haven't been around each other for more than four minutes this week. I just want to watch you practice-,"

His boyfriend turns around, stalking back towards the sound system. "Fine, whatever,"

"Thanks, bab-," Kyungsoo starts, bounding towards him to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"You said you'd be quiet,"

Kyungsoo falls back onto the heels of his feet, biting at his lips, Jongin not turning back to him. He lets his head fall, dragging his feet towards the bench. Out of the corner, he can see Sehun tossing repeated looks between him and Jongin. He feels his cheeks color in embarrassment and brushes his hair out of his face as settling on the hard bench. 

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin as he gets into first position. He loves Jongin more than he can bear and he's always felt like Jongin loved him back in his own way. But maybe...

Maybe Jongin was growing tired of him.

<><><><><>

Finding Chanyeol should be a hell of a lot fucking harder. Kyungsoo feels like he's being stalked because how is the giant everywhere. It's impossible to miss him, he's taller than literally everyone he walks passed. Do you know how tall you have to be to taller than everyone you walk passed? Kyungsoo will tell you.

Fucking tall.

And his silver hair does nothing to help his cause, either. Don't get Kyungsoo started on the pearl blue guitar case he has strapped to his back. He has to be a super hero hefting that thing everywhere with him. In the last week, Kyungsoo has only seen him without it once. And no, before you jump to conclusions, Kyungsoo is not following him. Kind of feels like it, though, with Chanyeol appearing out of the blue. He has two tiny people that seem to stick to his sides, both incredibly cat looking. When he's with them, he kind of curls into a tiny ball, all small smiles and nuzzling.

Kyungsoo hopes to hell Chanyeol knows that he isn't camouflaging. Not with his loud ass red hoodie. 

But it's when he sees Baekhyun all over the tree's shoulders that he's sure the man just doesn't know he's a picture of conspicous.

"We meet again," Chanyeol grins and Kyungsoo would have a field day counting his teeth. He must have the normal amount to the power of six. "Forget my name?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo shoots back even though it feels like someone took a brand to his brain with the stranger's name.

"Shame," He winks, offering his hand. It's just as big as last week, a silver band on his pinky. "Park Chanyeol, relationship enthusiast and part time cuddle enforcer,"

"Full time cuddle enforcer," Baekhyun snorts, sitting down his smoothie as pulling his phone out of his pocket. "While talking about Chanyeol's perverted way is my usual hobby of choice, my boyfriend is going to meet me in the dance hall bathroom and give me that good dick so...see you on the flip side," He trills as turning on the heel of his shoes, jogging towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Truly sanctified," Kyungsoo mumbles, taking the top off of his soup. "How long have you and Baekhyun known each other?"

"I'm integrating myself into your friend group to stalk and kill you if that's what you're wondering," Chanyeol waves him off, pouring some of the soup from his bowl into his rice. "Me and Baekhyun work at the same club. Him as a a performer and me as the DJ,"

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him but shoves some rice into his mouth. He can only manage to ignore two minutes of the drowning silence before sitting down his chopsticks. Okay, maybe he slammed them but the apprehension has fucking shot his nerves. "Is it something I did wrong?"

Chanyeol sips quietly at his very chocolate chip topped drink. "Gonna have to be more specific,"

"You know what I'm talking about," Kyungsoo hisses, forcing his voice low. Chanyeol raises his brows but says nothing, continuing to suck on his drink. "I...we were fine- at least I...least I thought we were okay-,"

"And he slowly started withdrawing," Chanyeol said, more a statement than a question. "He's always busy and when he stops by, it's not for long but there's nothing to say he's cheating. He's just...not there," 

"Experience?"

Chanyeol just grins, sitting his drink down. Kyungsoo is just waiting for him to hit the floor. The amount of whip cream had to have lethally spiked his blood sugar. "Do you want my help?"

"Are you offering?" Kyungsoo asks with a dent in his brows.

Chanyeol a truly amazing nose. Kyungsoo realizes this as Chanyeol pushes his glasses up. "Why not?"

<><><><><>

"First of all, you have to show him that the relationship is fun," Chanyeol says as they walk after class. Obviously, they shared a statistics class, the teaching of the devil's penmanship. "It doesn't have to be big, it can be something small and insignificant to others but really important to you both,"

Kyungsoo pouts. "We don't have anything like that,"

Chanyeol gasps dramatically. "Outrageous," At least sixteen people turn. Kyungsoo wonders how unfair the world is. Every day, a natural disaster but the universe couldn't grant him a sink hole now. "Nothing at all? Nothing you both find cute and important or....something?"

"Well...he likes teddy bears," Kyungsoo mumbles, grinning a little. 

"That's a start,"

"Yea. I find them a little creepy, small trauma but he has them everywhere. He even has bear pajamas, their adorable on him. If he wasn't so afraid of needles, I'm pretty sure he'd get a tattoo," He continues, smiling entirely to himself.

Chanyeol stops walking and considering every one of his steps is at least sixteen of Kyungsoo's own, it takes him a moment to notice. "You have a trauma with teddy bears?"

Kyungsoo colors in embarrassment. "It's not serious," 

"Tell me,"

"No," Kyungsoo hisses, walking again. Chanyeol runs up to him, nudging him hard in his shoulder with wide imploring eyes. Kyungsoo feels personally attacked. "I'm not telling you. It's humiliating,"

"Please, please, please, please, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, te-"

"Agh!" Kyungsoo groans loudly. "Good fuckin- when I was seven, my older brother told me teddy bears were the monsters under my bed and put lights in one of their eyes and put it under my bed and I fucking almost had a seizure when I found it and ended up sleeping in our living room for three years after that but don't you dare fucking tell anyone,"

Chanyeol stares at him for a long minute before promptly breaking into fits of laughter. Everyone is looking at him now, watching as the tall idiot melts into a puddle of loud hysterics. He's laughing so loud, the windows should be shaking, smacking the floor and half in tears. Kyungsoo can feel it in the floor when Chanyeol's humor changes into something else. He rolls over where he's kneeling on the floor, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're afraid of teddy bears," Chanyeol says deadpan.

"That's what you just had a psychotic break over, yes," Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"What-?" Chanyeol crosses his legs, settling comfortably in the middle of the hallway. "I said find something sentimental for both of you. You're afraid of teddy bears,"

Kyungsoo blinks. "I'm not following,"

"That's not sentimental for you both. That's PTSD for you, Kyungsoo, why would you bring that into an icon for your relationship just because he likes them?" Chanyeol says quietly, face devoid of any emotion. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer but he can't because any answer to that other than 'fuck if i know' sounds absurdly pathetic. "First and foremost in a relationship, no matter how much you love someone, remember this is a partnership, not a slave contract....unless your into that,"

"You make me sick," Kyungsoo answers immediately, scowling at Chanyeol as the giant pulls himself from the floor, still half-chuckling. "So no teddy bears,"

"Lets try to find something much more neutral,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are properly beginnnnniiiinnnngggg! please remember to comment, comments give me life and happiness, kudo it up if possible, love dovey bubbies and have a good day


	3. romcom

Kyungsoo looks down at the white chocolate kisses. After three hours of deciding, he bought chocolate kisses, a memory of their first kiss. It was sweet, innocent, Jongin's backup plan if Kyungsoo denied his kiss on their second date. And, okay, maybe Kyungsoo isn't the biggest fan of white chocolate but he fell in love with it after Jongin bit the end off the one in his mouth. The memory makes his cheeks redden and his heart staccato and his hands only sweat more than they were initially. 

He looks at himself one more time in the wonky reflection of the elevator before it comes to a stop on the ground level, nearly running into the opening doors in his haste. He doesn't run, because running is for fucking losers, rather quickly jogging to the cafeteria. He sees Jongin's ash brown hair from across the room and quickens his pace enough to be quick but not enough to break a sweat. Sweat is, also, for fucking losers. 

Kyungsoo can see Sehun, Yixing and like four girls at the same table and slows down some. Straightening his hair back up, he sidles up behind his boyfriend and presses a kiss to his cheek. Sehun laughs out a squawk of laughter, choking on the he'd just swallowed. "Hey, baby," He greets, running his hands through Jongin's hair. "Good class,"

"It was okay," Jongin shrugged, rubbing down his hair where Kyungsoo's hands had been. "Where's Baekhyun? I thought y'all were going shopping,"

"We did,"

Jongin blinks at him. "What did you get?"

Kyungsoo grins. "It's a surprise,"

Sehun makes a loud 'ooohhhhh' and Yixing whistles lowly. "That sounds like code for sex toys,"

"Don't tell my secrets," Kyungsoo gaps dramatically. 

He wasn't always this comfortable with loud sex talk. In the beginning, he'd grow six shades of sangria whenever a make out may have been brought into the conversation. But, as fate had it, he'd been placed in a dorm room with Baekhyun who quickly got him acclimated to the older than twelve and a half lifestyle. There's only so much innocence one can maintain after catching your roommate riding his boyfriend six too many times. Honestly, do Sehun and Baekhyun even have a different position or is that like their six o'clock vibe?

"Wow, that's enough," Jongin clears his throat. Kyungsoo keeps a smile on his face but his eyebrows furrow. Jongin has never been uncomfortable with sex talk and Sehun is obviously thinking the same thing. "So you didn't go clothes shopping?"

"Oh, we did. I needed new underwear. Baekhyun keeps wearing mine then leaving them in Sehun's dorm room," He hisses towards the mentioned boyfriend and he just smiles, shoving an avocado slice in his mouth. Kyungsoo grimaces and turns back to his boyfriend. "But other than that, I didn't really need anything,"

Jongin hums. "You have a bump coming up on your forehead,"

It's quiet at the table, Yixing looking up from his chicken sandwich. "Jongin, what the fuck?"

"It's fine," Kyungsoo laughs. It's a lie because, really, Kyungsoo is over here dropping major 'fuck-me-weekend' vibes and all he got was a minor insult. He rolls his shoulder back, ignoring the choked off laugh from one of the girls. "I may be overdoing it with the chocolate but learning how to draw a couch is surprisingly difficult,"

Sehun clears his throat. "Do you want to sit down?"

Kyungsoo meets Jongin's eyes, waiting for him to move over enough for him to sit down. His boyfriend stares back, raising his brows. When it's obvious Jongin isn't going to scoot down, he decides he should change the conversation to save further embarrassment. "I'm fine. Ehm...Jongin, I got you something. Remember these?" He grins, putting the chocolates in front of Jongin's salmon. 

"Uh...." Jongin hums.

Sehun gapes. "Even I remember these, man,"

"Yea, probably before I cut them out entirely," Jongin rolls his eyes. "I can't exactly eat sweets all day, Soo,"

Kyungsoo's mouth falls into a pout. "Don't dancers need carbs?"

"Yes, yes, we do," Yixing says without looking up from his sandwich. 

"I already had my carbs for the day. You know how I feel about my diet, Kyungsoo. Not all of us are flippant with our state of self," 

"Shut the fuck up, Jongin," Sehun hisses.

Kyungsoo feels something in him sour. He can feel the forming glare and he takes a deep breath. "It was our first kiss, Jongin, remember? You gave me a white chocolate kiss because you thought I'd deny the kiss- you know what?" Kyungsoo pulls the bag of candies bag off the table. "Never mind. I'm not on for this weekend, sorry," He says, turning on his heel and ignoring the snicker from the same girl. 

He makes it to the bathroom before his eyes start tearing. His boyfriend just actually jabbed at his looks. Not like his clothes. He can handle his clothes being picked on. He doesn't exactly dress well and he knows it. It's not something he finds to be important. Black shirt and jeans has gotten him 22 years into his life, he feels like he's doing pretty fucking okay. He looks at himself in the mirror, at the small bump that is in fact coming up, at the pudge in his cheeks and the dryness of his lips. It's not that he gives fuckall about his appearance. It's just that it's not something he holds in priority. And maybe Jongin's embarrassed by that.

<><><><><>

"Maybe it's because I'm ugly," is what Kyungsoo greets Chanyeol with at class the next day. They were early by at least ten minutes but Kyungsoo tends to fast walk when his mind is busy.

Chanyeol promptly chokes on the jelly bean he'd dropped into his mouth. It comes out in orange and red speckles across his paper and Kyungsoo winces. "You think..." Chanyeol coughs a few more times. "You think you're ugly?! What in the world-!"

"Loud as shit!" Someone bellows as coming the row, giving Chanyeol a high five that the giant returns with a wide smile.

He turns back around just as fast as he'd turned in the first place, lips turned down again. "Did he call you ugly?"

"What? No," Kyungsoo says quickly, shaking his head. He micro-manages his books, making sure their perfectly lined with the length of the table. "He just....I tried to give him the chocolates but he can't because it's too many calories and he likes to keep a fit dancer body and then he kinda implied I don't care what I look like,"

Chanyeol gives a gasp. While it sounds incredibly distraught, it looks entirely amusing. He pushes his glasses back up, pulling his leg on the bench to get more comfortable. "But...you are literally the cutest,"

"Oh, shut up, I'm not cute,"

"You think you're ugly,"

"I'm manly,"

Chanyeol bursts into a fit of guffaws and giggles, clutching his stomach. "That was so cute. You pouted. So manly of you, the manliness was insane-,"

"Stop it," Kyungsoo whines, pushing Chanyeol's shoulder. He tries to keep his smile hidden but it's impossible with a man like Chanyeol calling him cute. Like come on, has Chanyeol seen his own face before? "I can be manly when I want. I can wear muscle shirts and smoke cigarettes and wear leather jackets-"

"Oh my god, I have a leather jacket you can try on. You wanna swing by-" Chanyeol jibes teasingly.

"The point is-!" Kyungsoo interrupts him loudly, making Chanyeol laugh only harder. "I'm perfectly fucking manly. I'm not cute,"

"You can be cute and manly at the same time," Chanyeol says, running his hands through the back of his hair. He presses a chocolate to Kyungsoo's mouth before the man can object. "But if this is about being attractive, and you are perfectly attractive now, shut the fuck up, I'm not finished, you can always just...get a makeover,"

"Oh, please no, those take first place as the worst typical scene in a romance movie-!"

"Gasp!" Chanyeol guffaws. "First of all, no they don't, it's totally the fucking meeting in the rain, those suck-!"

"You'd rather watch a guy get his legs waxed than someone confess their undying love in the rain-"

"The ruination of SUPREME is all I can see! Don't they have umbrellas-!"

"It's cute!"

"You're cute!"

"YOU-" Kyungsoo goes silent, staring at Chanyeol's narrowed eyes. Chanyeol seems to realize his own words and backs up out of their arguing space, eyes a little wide. Kyungsoo clears his throat. "So...a makeover?"

Chanyeol quickly nods. "Yea....yea, it's the weekend, y'all can like...go on a date," He shrugs, drawing mindless circles on the corner of his book. "Oh my god, we can go shopping!"

"I went shopping with Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says, focusing on his notes. 

"The only shopping Baekhyun does is sex shopping," Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Necessary shopping," Kyungsoo mumbles, sticking his tongue out at Chanyeol to hide the bright blush that covers his face. "I'll get Jongin on board for a date this weekend," 

As the teacher walks in, Kyungsoo sends his boyfriend a quick text under the table. By the time their leaving, his phone beeps with Jongin's answer. "So...date night?" Chanyeol asks as shoving his books in his bag. 

Kyungsoo sighs. "Taemin is coming back from his competition in Japan, bringing back a medal with him so the entire dance department is going out for drinks," He mumbles, fast walking to keep up with Chanyeol. "At least I can mope without Baekhyun sexting Sehun,"

"Why? He going to Sehun's?" 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Nah, he's going with Sehun,"

"And you're going with Jongin,"

"Uh, no-,"

"Uh, yes!" Chanyeol yells, letting out a small shrill, covering his face like he's shocked. "Makeover montage,"

"No," Kyungsoo whines,"

"Yes!" Chanyeol gasps, hugging Kyungsoo to his body. "Makeover montage! Jongin won't know what hit him! Yea-ha-ha!"


	4. makeover montage

Kyungsoo whines through most of the shopping trip. Chanyeol and Baekhyun obviously love the idea of blowing money on random shit. By the end of the day, he not only has three bags of clothes with maximum lack of comfort, he also has two different fruit smoothies, half a burger, 12-pack of colorful tissue because Chanyeol is an eccentric bastard and a hot glue gun. 

Baekhyun wastes no time shoving him into the bathroom as Chanyeol snaps on doctor gloves. 

Oh, right? Did he mention the red hair dye?

"We're going to leave like an inch off the scalp black to give it a faded look," Chanyeol says with that pretty smile on his face, excitement shining in his eyes. Kyungsoo pouts at himself in the mirror as Chanyeol sections his shaggy black hair with ribbon scrunchies. "Jongin is going to be practically humping the floor at your feet,"

Baekhyun lets out a high pitched laugh, going through the continuous bags of clothes. Its halfway through his hair that Kyungsoo gathers the balls to ask. "So...just a what if...what if he doesn't like it?" He asks quietly. Baekhyun whips his head around, face the most serious Kyungsoo's ever seen it. 

"I actually...wanted to talk to you about that," His roommate smiles small, crawling over his lap to sit on the toilet lid. Kyungsoo feels himself get queasy. "You're an amazing person, Soo,"

"Oh, wow, this is going to be cringy," Kyungsoo jokes lamely. 

Baekhyun slaps his shoulder but his smile falls just as fast as it had appeared. "But seriously. Lately, I've seen you chasing to get Jongin's attention and honestly, while I love you, it's kind of sad," He says slowly, rubbing Kyungsoo's shoulder softly. "I want you to be happy but I want you to understand, you are more than Jongin's boyfriend. You are one of the greatest people I know. Don't let Jongin make you feel lesser than,"

Kyungsoo feels his eyes slightly tingling and immediately hates himself for it. "Are you trying to make me cry?" He hisses, Baekhyun bursting into laughter before pressing a kiss to the man's cheek. Kyungsoo bears stoically, still mildly adverse to hugs even if Jongin's clingy nature had eased the instinct to sucker punch the first bastard to touch him. A sniff above his head made him look at Chanyeol through the mirror, the giant's head tipped back. "Are you crying?"

"No," Chanyeol says immediately but his eyes are watery when he looks through the mirror. He sniffs again. "It's just dye fumes,"

"You are crying. You're such a baby,"

"Hey, I own a leather jacket. That makes me manlier than you,"

"In what universe?" Baekhyun deadpans.

"All of them," Chanyeol responds in a pout. "Mean,"

<><><><><>

"Oh, would you look at that ass? What a fine ass. Who would hide that ass? Peachy marshmallow ass! It is beautiful and grippable and you will never wear another pair of dad jeans if I have anything to say about it. This a fuckable ass. A spankable ass. Deserves to be groped. 11 out of 10-," Baekhyun claps slowly.

Okay, so Kyungsoo usually wears pants that do nothing at all for his frame. It's not like he tries to look like he's committing a crime, it's just that it doesn't bother him that he does. At the top of Baekhyun's list was a pair of pants to change that. In came a pair of black skinny jeans that Baekhyun swears will get every single male they pass trying to give him a free spank. And okay, they do actually look fantastic and Kyungsoo hadn't been aware his thighs with this thick and while the pants are fucking uncomfortable, they also look like they were made for him.

"Chanyeol, what do you think?"

Chanyeol isn't smiling. He has something dangerously close to a glare on his face, his jaw set. His eyes roam up and down Kyungsoo's leg and the interior designer's cheeks feel like their flaming. "Is it bad?"

"Not at all," Chanyeol answers. His voice has always been deep but damn, is that Mariana's trench. His smile isn't lighthearted but it isn't evil. It's, dare Kyungsoo even think it, ridiculously sexy. "They look great on you,"

"Now we must be off," Baekhyun says, fluffing his bright pink hair a few more times. "I want Sehun to be tortured by my new tramp stamp,"

"Is Chanyeol coming?" Kyungsoo asks, grabbing his phone, wallet and jacket from his bed.

"Right behind you," Chanyeol smirks and mmmm, feels like a warm brownie in his stomach.

<><><><><>

"Baby, is that you?" Jongin nearly falls out of his seat as Kyungsoo comes in front of him. Taemin detaches from his side as he stands, letting his eyes wander down Kyungsoo's entire form, his lip coming between his teeth. No man has the right to be this sexy. "Looks like my baby does know how to freshen up,"

"Your baby likes to be comfortable," Kyungsoo says, leaning up to kiss Jongin's cheek. He yelps as his boyfriend full on gropes his ass, an intense two handed massage. "We're in public. Leave that for the bedroom,"

The drinks come out soon after that. Don't be confused, Kyungsoo isn't a lightweight like Baekhyun who gets a beer and half in before he starts singing Twice songs in French. He likes to label his drinking as easily tipsy and once there, seesaw maudlin. He's not a sad drunk, just one that sinks into his emotions like a stone in water at the drop of a hat. One vodka pass too many and Dr. Seuss makes him want to cry himself to sleep.

So needless to say, once he finishes a bright green cocktail of some sort that Baekhyun shoves into his hand, he's sobbing while he argues with Chanyeol about wanting to be a cheerleader. "You'd think they'd say yes once they saw my ass but no," He sniffs. "They called me...incapable,"

"How dare they?" Chanyeol gasps, sipping his beer with a goofy smile on his face. 

"Right? I was the best one there. But they said having an amazing ass wasn't in the requirements and I was too short to lift the girls in the lineup," Kyungsoo mourns, sipping at Chanyeol's beer. He falls into Chanyeol's shoulder. "But maybe it's good that they didn't. I don't like touching people and cheer leading is all about touching and I hated hugs before Jongin, it was ugh- but now, baby, remember our first hug?" He says, tapping Jongin's shoulder.

"Yea," Jongin says before turning back to Taemin.

Kyungsoo leans almost entirely into Chanyeol space, guarding his mouth. "Why hasn't he started humping the floor?" It goes perfectly silent around them, Baekhyun's mispronounced German warbling even cutting out. "Whoa, Chanyeol, I think I'm deaf,"

"Did you just ask why I wasn't humping the floor?" Jongin asks, his eyes sharp.

Kyungsoo giggles. "No," He titters than guffaws at himself because he's a fucking comedian. 

"That's not funny, Kyungsoo," Jongin hisses and Kyungsoo's eyes well up.

"It was a joke, Jongin," He says, having a moment of clarity even if the alcohol continues to fuck up his emotions.

"Like I said, it wasn't funny. It was insulting. Don't talk if you can't say anything useful," Jongin shoots back.

Kyungsoo blinks back tears. "Don't you think you're acting like a fucking jerk? It's well within my rights to say whatever the fuck I want,"

"I'm the jerk. You're the one that came here acting like a whore," 

"Jongin," Sehun grits out even as his eyes wander drunkenly.

"A whore?" Kyungsoo's voice cracks. "At what time was I acting like a whore? I've been with you all night,"

"Well, it'd be fucking nice if you'd let me breathe," Jongin glares. 

Kyungsoo recoils, his tears going cold on his face. He wipes his cheeks quickly, grabbing his phone from the table and bouncing out of his seat. "Don't worry about it, I won't be bothering you anymore," He says shakily, climbing over Chanyeol's lap to get out of the booth. 

He really breaks down once he gets back to his dorm, Chanyeol close behind him. "Oh, no," Chanyeol panics, hurrying in with a bottle of water. He pulls his jacket off, fall to his knees in front of Kyungsoo. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's okay, he's not worth it,"

Kyungsoo lets out a long sniffle. "I just...I w-w-want him to love me..l-like I love him. I don't want-want to be in his way but re-returning my texts-," He lets out a rough sob. "Does he not-not love me anymore?" His shoulders jump every few seconds.

"Soo, please drink the water,"

"I hate feeling like this!" Kyungsoo screams, his throat raw. "I hate...I hate it when he..he makes me feel like this,"

Chanyeol watches him for a moment before putting side the bottle of water. Slowly, he pulls Kyungsoo into his arms, the boy falling into the embrace easily. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry he keeps making you feel like this," He says, running his hands through the man's red hair. "Maybe....maybe it's time you leave him, Soo,"

"But I love him,"

"He's hurting you, Soo," Chanyeol says in a hiss, his hold no less comforting. "Please...just leave him,"


	5. lee jong suk is fine

Waking up is about the worst thing Kyungsoo could do. Coming to consciousness was bad enough but opening his eyes? Whole new ball game. It felt like someone was trying to chip his skull into a statue, the beating wasn't only loud but hard, like someone was crashing a gong between his eyes repeatedly. Complete and utter bullshit, Kyungsoo is never drinking again. His stomach is gurgling unsteadily and while he knows it's just spelling out six minutes in front of the toilet, he refuses to make any movements at all. 

He closes his eyes, cringing at the taste in his mouth. Usually, there's more of a carcass aftertaste but he's getting a little bit of singed hair, baby diaper and...burnt tire. Fucking Baekhyun and his six cocktails. He's not sure if the myriad of colors in his head Baekhyun's blanket or a memory of his drink line from last night. He gags but doesn't care to roll over, thanking everything to high hell that nothing comes up.

"Choking on vomit, are we?"

"Are you using a foghorn?" Kyungsoo responds to the floating voice. It's kind of melodic, deep and soothing but so fucking loud. Like a lullaby clanging a gong right up against the wall of his skull. 

Chanyeol comes into his line of sight like an angel, bright hair like a messy halo. His smile is small, not much of a grin but his eyes are warm. "You look like you got hit by a ten wheeler," He whispered, rubbing Kyungsoo's hair away from his face.

He shouldn't like it as much as he does. He's not a dog and he doesn't like being treated like so. Still, a little 'good-morning-sunshine' hair rubs. Fuck, he'll take six if the universe would be so kind. "Still look better than you," He drawls, tamping down another gag. "I keep thinking if I drink enough, I'll forget being an embarrassment to my own existence,"

"You're just a little exuberant is all,"

"Just a synonym for fucking disgraceful," Kyungsoo moans out, rubbing at his eyes and hissing as colors he's sure doesn't exist explode behind his eyes. "Where's Baekhyun?"

"We'll deal with that later. First, lets get you almost alive, alright?"

<><><><><>

Almost alive is two hours later, Kyungsoo now resting in sweatpants and one of Baekhyun's ill-fitting tank tops. He sips at a bottle of water leisurely, acting as if he's watching Lee Jong-Seok be incredibly fucking handsome in the midst of giving a baby CPR which shouldn't be as fucking hot as it is. And it is one of the hottest things hes ever seen, don't get him wrong. Still, as he tries to distract himself with the fuck-up lead female, he's thinking about Jongin. He can't help it; the night before is running through his head like a C grade movie, bad acting and god-awful singing and oh my god, the fucking arguing-

"Who wrote that script?" 

"I, for one, think its very well written and fuck the main girl, I'd sit on Park Hae Jin's face if he so much as smiled at me. Lord, don't test me now," Chanyeol replies, nestled in the corner, the straw in his coke can resting on his bottom lip. Kyungsoo eyes rest on his bottom lip for a moment before he tears them away. "But I'm assuming you're not talking about that because there is no bad acting in Doctor Stranger and the arguing is arousing whenever Park Hae Jin is involved. So last night?"

"Please don't say anything,"

Chanyeol is quiet for approximately three minutes. "I have an idea,"

"If it's lingerie, I tried it and he said I didn't have the body for it-," Kyungsoo cuts off as Chanyeol sharply coughs. There's soda coming out of his nose and he might be wheezing. His jaw sets immediately after he's done.

"Not the body for it?" He asks, his voice quiet. "What did you wear?"

"It was embarrassing-,"

"Tell me,"

"Chanyeol, I can't-,"

"You can't just bring up wearing lingerie and not tell me-,"

"Ah! Fine!" Kyungsoo shoves the blanket off his shoulders. "It was a night blue babydoll. Baekhyun told me to try it out because he'd worn a one piece and Sehun hadn't let him out of the bed all weekend. He'd gotten back from a dance camp trip and I had set the whole thing up, got lace panties and everything-,"

Chanyeol grunts. Kyungsoo snaps his head towards him, seeing the man looking somewhere off to the side. 

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol's eyes lazily pull towards him, hazy and slightly hooded. He blinks twice before grinning wide. "Sorry, wow, don't know what happened there," He says quickly, clearing his throat. "So...babydoll, and he said it didn't look good on you? How dare?"

Kyungsoo pouts. "Well, I don't exactly have anything to support it-,"

"I think you should break up with him," Chanyeol cuts him off. Kyungsoo looks stunned, wide eyes staring wider than usual. He opens his mouth to say something but he doesn't even properly go through the thought. Break up with Jongin? Why even? "Why even? Is that a question?"

"I-," So he's still talking out loud. That's nice. "I don't...why would we-,"

"Kyungsoo, you cried yourself to sleep last night because of the argument. You have to know that isn't healthy," Chanyeol told him, eyes sincere and imploring. No one has looked at Kyungsoo that soft. "He's hurting you, Kyungsoo, please leave him,"

Kyungsoo chews on his lip. "What...maybe he's going through something-,"

Chanyeol sighs, sitting up straight. "Do you want me to prove he's not?"

"You can't prove-,"

"72 hours, don't call him. Don't call him, don't text him, don't talk to him at all. When you see him, walk away and dont search him out for 72 hours-,"

"Chanyeol, that's so long-,"

"It's just long enough to tell if he cares. If Jongin wants to be with you, he'll try to contact you and I'm not talking about a dick pic or a nude, maybe a booty call. I'm talking about looking out for you, seeing if your okay, actually caring about you," Chanyeol says quickly, talking louder everytime Kyungsoo tries to intervene. "If he doesn't contact you with some type of affection for 72 hours, leave him...please?"

"Three days?" Kyungsoo says, eyebrows knitted.

"Three," Chanyeol says, raising his brows.

"What am I going to do for three days?"

"Be a fucking person, Kyungsoo, what the hell?" Chanyeol spits, sounding exasperated yet so sad. "You are more than Jongin's boyfriend, remember?"

"I know that," Kyungsoo mutters, hugging himself. 

Chanyeol grins wide again, leaning forward to move Kyungsoo hair from his head. "Not to change conversation so hard but, damn, your hair is great like this,"

"Oh, this has to go," Kyungsoo deadpans.

"What?"

"I grew out my hair because Jongin asked me to. I fucking hate, combing it is a nightmare, we are cutting this shit short today," Kyungsoo says, standing off the couch.

Chanyeol only pouts for a second before breaking into a wide grin. "Are you thinking a buzz cut? I know someone who could hook you up,"

"Say Baekhyun and I will fuck you up?"

"Oh, no, darling, never. I'm surprised he has hair," Chanyeol says, raising up from his seat. He stretches his arms over his head and Kyungsoo feels his neck heat as his eyes catch at the hair trail leading into his sweatpants. He finds swallowing ridiculously difficult, tamping down a cough. "My hairdresser is Hwasa,"

"You have a hairdresser?" Kyungsoo tries to laugh down his internal panic because that little touch of abs was making everything feel warm. "You secretly a chaebol or something?"

Chanyeol guffaws, pocketing his phone. "No, but a strap to the ass is good marketing,"

"I'm sorry, what?"


	6. love stories

Kyungsoo rubs his hand down his head, feeling the prickly bits of his hair. Or what's left of it. He was lucky to even feel his hair, it was shaven so short. It made his ears seem bigger and his eyes seem bigger and his lips seem bigger and ugh, you can see his eyebrows now. He moves his head back and forth, eyes narrowed on his new hair. Aside from the fact that he looks like a twelve year old, he feels more like himself. Not so much pretty and a little more 'insert-deep-voice' manly. Hwasa had done a fairly good job.

Speaking of...

Hwasa is a hairdresser two bus stops away from university grounds. Her hair is short, her eyes are sharp, her smile is pretty, her thighs are thick and damn, her personality is even fucking A+. Kyungsoo has never met anyone who has it all but there Hwasa was with it fucking all. A good personality and her own hair salon? Who knew it was possible? That type of luck needs to be distributed evenly. The only downfall Kyungsoo could possibly find were her hands.

They were grabby as shit.

Upon getting to Mama's Salon, Hwasa had bowed and thanked her last customer before signalling Chanyeol to follow her. They were led to a room in the back, the door closed tight behind them. Hwasa had rounded on Chanyeol immediately, hands finding their way to his ass and just...massaging. Kyungsoo could feel his face go bright fucking red and his next breath felt stuck in his chest. Chanyeol was perfectly fine with it, even dimpling as Hwasa full on groped him before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

("How is my little puppy?"

Kyungsoo swears Chanyeol is blushing. "Not in front of the public, noona," He mumbles, his voice quieter than Kyungsoo has ever heard it. He didn't even know Chanyeol had a quiet voice. 

"Oh?" Hwasa grinned, spinning to eye Kyungsoo. He scratches his neck at her scrutinizing stare. "You must be Kyungsoo,"

"Yes," His voice breaks like he's a fucking teenager and he quickly clears his throat to act as if it didn't happen. "I am Kyungsoo. Hello-hi...hi," Honestly, should be in the guiness world of records as the most awkward fucking thing he's ever done. 

"He's cute," Hwasa mumbles, all the while, her left hand still rubbing and groping and pinching. Chanyeol braves it all with a grin on his face, cheeks ruby red. "I hear you want a full shave,"

"You did- I mean...uh...yes, yea, I'd like...full shave, yea," Kyungsoo clears his throat again. The stability of his voice has decided to be hardwired to just how pretty Chanyeol looks. It's a new thought, a jolting one, one that makes his voice nonexistent and his breath quicken. Has Chanyeol's eyes always been that big? 

"Oh, I wish I'd seen you first," Hwasa sighs out, eyes roaming his body. "You are the ripest berry,"

"Noona," Chanyeol groans.)

In the end, Kyungsoo looks like he's on his way into the army and Chanyeol is sporting cotton candy pink hair. He gets a trim, his hair short on the sides but long in his face and Kyungsoo swears Chanyeol wasn't that fucking cute yesterday. It's confusing. Chanyeol spins away from the mirror, all soft grins and tank tops, when the door is wrenched open. A blonde comes in with a wide grin.

"Puppy," She greets, Chanyeol widening his arms for a hug. "You haven't come to play in months. I get worried, you know?" She says, kissing Chanyeol directly on his lips, hand twisting in his hair.

Kyungsoo...has seen it all.

"Who's this?" She asks, eyes landing on Kyungsoo. "Is he single?"

"No," Hwasa says loudly, appearing magically from the back of the salon. She presses a small kiss to the new girl's lips. "This is...Kyungsoo," She puts an assload of emphasis on his name. "Kyungsoo, this is my girlfriend, Moonbyul,"

"Your girlfriend?" Kyungsoo asks, eyes widened. "But...b-but I thought Chanyeol..."

"He's our puppy-,"

"The public," Chanyeol reminds loudly, Moonbyul nodding as making a zipping motion with her hands. He stands, yelping cutely as Hwasa slaps his ass. "Stop it," He whines, his lips pulled into a tiny pout. "We need to go. Baekhyun ate through my cabinets again," 

Both of the girlfriends give him a kiss of their own before they leave. And truly, truly truly, Kyungsoo has fucking seen it all. 

It's when their roaming through the aisles of a cheap market that Kyungsoo finds it the best time to ask. Chanyeol is staring at the ingredients in a face wash when he gently asks, "What...was the deal with Moonbyul and Hwasa?"

Chanyeol stiffens a little before smiling. "I'm...kind of a sex partner,"

"Oh?" Kyungsoo hums in surprise. He was expecting a lot of things but that was very much not one of them. "Like...for hire?"

"Oh, no," Chanyeol laughs loudly, dropping the face wash in the cart and pushing it forward towards the toners. He chews on his lip for a stiff moment before taking a deep breath. "I was actually the reason they met,"

"That's cute," Kyungsoo says, nudging Chanyeol. "Is the matchmaking expertise you were talking about?"

"Among other things," Chanyeol's smile takes a sad turn as he drops in makeup wipes. "I met Hwasa when my friend Yifan came over from China. He was just staying for one school year and we decided to, you know, change up. But she was having some love trouble or rather, more like trying to find her place in the bedroom and I helped her out,"

"By...having sex with her?"

"Absolutely," Chanyeol's grin turns smug, pushing the cart closer to the food aisles. "She's a dom, if you're interested,"

"You taught her how to be a dom?"

"Oh, darling, no," Chanyeol answers and Kyungsoo stops walking with the realization of what that means. "Have to say, the woman knows how to work a strap,"

"Wow, thanks, how I needed that information," Kyungsoo turns towards the chips to hide the fact that his face is scarlet hot. He fans at his face discreetly, grabbing a bag of pretzels. "So you just found Moonbyul and decided to marry them to each other?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, grabbing four different bag of chips along with a sweet potato option that Kyungsoo very nearly gags at. "Moonbyul came to Hwasa for a monthly touch up and soon, I started making moves for Hwasa and they got together,"

Kyungsoo isn't a detective but he's also not a fucking dip. He can tell Chanyeol is leaving out large sections of story by the very fast pace of his words. "Okay...and the middle of the story?" He pries.

Chanyeol smiles sadly. "It wasn't important,"

"What is it? Did she have cancer? Were her parents terrible? Were you in love-" Chanyeol winces. Kyungsoo's gasp is nearly all encompassing. "You were in love with Hwasa?"

"Deadass," Chanyeol sighs as pushing the cart to the next section. "And I thought she was in love with me but she nearly gave herself a concussion when she saw Moonbyul,"

"And you just left?"

"I didn't leave anywhere," Chanyeol laughed. "I...stayed around with the hurt as long as I could. Cried a little, died a little, dyed my hair brown which is by far the lamest color, and then moved on,"

Kyungsoo stares. "Did she know?"

"I told her. I was drunk and I spilled everything. Told her I loved her and I just wished she'd love me back. She just kissed me and told me that I always had a place in her heart but she can't give me the place I want," Chanyeol shrugged, sitting two cans of salsa in the cart. "I kept my distance for a few weeks and then fell in love with someone else-,"

"That fast?" Kyungsoo gasps, covering his mouth. "You just...forgot about Hwasa?"

"I still loved her. I loved her because she smelled like lemonade and she didn't take shit but it was more companion love. I loved her for the feelings she gave me before," Chanyeol explains, looking between two different types of pasta. "Once you get to know me, Soo, you'll know that I fall in love like breathing. It only takes me a minute and I learn to get over it in a few months. I guess with being rejected so many times, I learned how to appreciate the old when the present was no longer admirable. Gave me the strength to change,"

"You wise motherfucker,"

Chanyeol lets out a burst of laughter. "I have to trim my wizard beard every night," He teases.

"So...are you in love right now?"

Chanyeol's eyes stray towards a row of plushies. He rubs down the fur of a lion. "Yea," He grins.

"How long? Two months?"

"Try a year," 

"But you said you get over it in a few months,"

Chanyeol shrugs. "I guess I love this person more than most," He's quiet for a long stretch before shaking his head, grinning towards Kyungsoo. "We should go out for karaoke tonight,"

"Ugh, it's so hot in those rooms," Kyungsoo whines.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-,"

"Fine!" Kyungsoo moans.

"Yay!" Two arms wrap around him like barnacles, Chanyeol scent of cinnamon sugar and rainy seasons enveloping Kyungsoo like the hug itself. It stuns him, the warmth of the embrace and Chanyeol's breath against his cheek.

He lets himself settle in and its only when he's tucked into Chanyeol's side as they belt out Xiumin songs that he realizes he's thought of Jongin not at all. It makes him smile and he doesn't know why.


	7. anneyonghaSEYo

The hangover Kyungsoo is coaching isn't horrendous. It's bad, yea, the whole gong feeling is back and Chanyeol hadn't been there to pet him back to health so the shit feeling hasn't left either. Still, it's better than his last one by far. Thank god for Baekhyun and Sehun's frisky sex nature or they probably would have club hopped until they were wiped the fuck out. As it was, the karaoke place they went to didn't serve anything harder than soju so no colorful margaritas to fuck Kyungsoo up. 

The library seemed like the perfect place to nap. He originally came here to study because an interior design degree was obviously much harder to achieve than he thought it'd be. Honestly, he hadn't even started his paper on color theory and he wasn't fucking interested in it all but he needed the good grade or his GPA was going to be fucked. He yawns quietly, not caring to cover his mouth before settling his head on the book in front of him.

He barely fades into consciousness before someone is kissing his temple. "Baekhyun, you are brave,"

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo sits up so fast, his world spins in reverse. He sees six different Jongins, all of them just as beautiful as the last. His turtleneck is purple and yes....that's all Kyungsoo has to say is yes. "I didn't even know you were friends. Hiding things from me, babe?"

Kyungsoo waits.

"You caught the geometry class, right? I'm going to need the notes from that. You know that's my nap class with my dancing and all,"

He feels his chest deflate with a deep sigh. 

"Come on, babe, give me a kiss. Maybe we can try that new thing tonight,"

Kyungsoo almost leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, feeling his body jolt as he forces himself to stop moving closer. He takes a deep breath, strengthening himself. He can do this. He promised Chanyeol, he promised him he wouldn't run back into Jongin's arms for 72 hours and he has 30 hours left. Steeling himself, Kyungsoo pushes himself out of his chair, shoving his books back into his bag.

"Wait, hey, I need your notes- baby, what are you- notes, Soo, what are you-," Jongin hurries to stand as Kyungsoo walks around his chair, pulling his hood tighter around his head. "Wait- Soo-baby!" Jongin calls, Kyungsoo ignoring him, taking the turn towards the dorms.

He had no more classes and that color theory paper would have to wait till he went through half his candy bag. A hand snags him and he turns, wrenching it back, hand curling into a fist faster than he can comprehend. "Don't fucking touch me," He hisses angrily.

"Why are you being like this? I haven't seen you since almost two days ago," Jongin says, eyes hard. 

"Yea, and you don't greet me with 'sorry, baby, didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all of our friends'. You came and asked for my fucking notes," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning on his heel and continuing to walk away. 

Jongin grabs him again and this time Kyungsoo pries his finger off his wrist, throwing the offending hand away. "You're being a bitch, you know that right? If you want me to say sorry, sorry,"

"Really, Jongin?" Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head. Angry tears border his eyes and he rubs his hands down his face to stop them from running down his face. "Do you even know what you're saying sorry for? You're such an asshole," He laughs sadly.

"Excuse me? Where is this coming from? You're not acting like yourself,"

"I AM acting like myself, Jongin, this has always been me," Kyungsoo growls. His hands feel hot and he has to fling them to cool them off. He was starting to feel violent. "It's probably not the soft little bitch you tried to make me but it's who I am, regardless,"

"Can we just...calm down? You're being belligerent," Jongin hisses back towards him, keeping his voice low.

"Belligerent," Kyungsoo says, his voice cracking. He doesn't bother to clear it, his head starting to feel hot. He unties the knot under his chin, loosening his hood around his head. "Wow, that's crazy. Did you just call me belligerent?"

Jongin reaches for his arm again. "Let's just talk-,"

Kyungsoo takes a step back, pulling his arm out of reach. "If you touch me again, I'm going to fucking knock you out. I'm not afraid to hurt you," Except he was and he would never hurt Jongin, no matter how violent he was starting to feel. Because as ashamed as he is to say it, he still holds some type of love for him.

Jongin starts to talk but stops abruptly. "Did you...did you shave your head?"

Kyungsoo hesitates. It's just a sign that he still gives a shit what Jongin thinks about him and wow, that is an incredibly depressing thing to find out. He squares his shoulders. "Yes. You know having long hair was never my thing,"

"But you grew it out,"

"For you," Kyungsoo says with a scoff. "I changed that, I changed myself almost entirely for you, because it's what you wanted, because I wanted you to want me the way I wanted you and all I get for it is mediocre sex and your back. You don't give me the time of day, you constantly attack me for my clothes and my personal decisions, you treat me like I'm beneath every time I speak and I'm tired of it, Jongin," He ends. He's quick to catch the tear that starts running down his cheek, wiping it away with the back of his hand.

Jongin stares at him. "You weren't what I wanted, Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo feels the jolt through his body. "You think I looked at you and thought 'yes, the man of my dreams'? You were a loner, Kyungsoo. You looked like a psychopath and scared off everything withing a eight meter distance. Without me, no one would have looked at you-," Kyungsoo bursts out laughing which obviously ticks Jongin off. "What's funny?"

"Jongin, I have never ever in my life cared for the attention of anyone," Kyungsoo sighs, fixing his glasses. "I didn't need anyone to look at me, I just needed to get through the rest of the year so I could get my credits. I had my future planned and I changed it for you,"

Jongin's chest is heaving when Kyungsoo is done. "It's not like I asked you to do that, Kyungsoo,"

"It's fine," Kyungsoo says, wiping under his eye again. "Obviously, I'm not what you wanted. You wanted a bitch and I'm sorry but I can't be that for you,"

<><><><><>

"Oh my god, Sehun bought me a man's thong. I didn't even know they were a thing. It wasn't even sexy. It just made my dick look like a cute little- oh my god, are you crying?!" Baekhyun panics, hands shaking as he drops his bags, climbing onto Kyungsoo's bed. "Aw, what's wrong? Is it Jongin? What did he say now? He's such a prick, I'm so sorry,"

"I broke up with him," Kyungsoo says after a long pause.

Baekhyun freezes. "Today?"

Kyungsoo nods, eyes feeling hot. "It didn't change anything,"

"Hey, of course it did," Baekhyun reassures, running hands over Kyungsoo's nearly bald head. He's pulling him closer like he's trying to pull him into his body but Kyungsoo finds that it's comforting to nearly asphyxiate in this position. "It did because you took that first step out of an unhealthy relationship,"

"But I cared, Jongin, I cared when he saw my hair-,"

"And that's okay. No one is expecting you to fall out of love with him in two days. Chanyeol just wanted you to see that you could be happy," His friend reassures. "I'm going to call Chanyeol and instead of going out, we're just going to sit in and eat root bear floats, okay? I'll tell him to invite Jongdae and Minseok. Their really nice and great shit talkers,"

Kyungsoo nods, sniffling pathetically. "I think I'd like that,"


	8. whiskey root beer floats

He's a third of a way down his second bottle of soju when the waterworks really set in. It embarrassing to say the least, crying as hard as he is in front of everyone. Especially Jongdae and Minseok, they must think he's truly pathetic. He'd usually give it at least two months before drinking in front of a new friend but he didn't object anything alcohol Baekhyun passed his way. 

Jongdae was kind, sweet and used 'fuck' like it was it's entire own language. He hugged Kyungsoo as soon as he came in and his hugs were amazing. He has a kittenish smile and long lashes that flutter as he and Minseok engage in hardcore eye sex. It's honestly borderline the grossest thing Kyungsoo has ever seen. Minseok is stern but soft at the same time, patting Kyungsoo on the head as he sobs like a fuck three year old. His kitten eyes, as sharp as they, look at him mostly pity. Kyungsoo hates it.

Minseok takes it upon himself to pour a shot of whiskey into his root beer float which-

"Yah," Chanyeol sighs. Kyungsoo feels his deep voice resonate against his back where the giant has him tied and roped in his limbs like a personal body pillow. That's the only reason Kyungsoo hasn't guzzled the entire bottle of expensive ass whiskey so far. Chanyeol is warm and solid like a warm marshmallow that hasn't succumbed to the burning heat of raging hot hatred in the world- "He's already 67% delirious,"

"Maybe the full 70% would be an upgrade," Baekhyun hums, cheeks ruby red. There was too much alcohol cycling around for him to stay sober.

"He didn't even love me," Kyungsoo chokes on a following sob. 

Chanyeol shushes him quietly, a big hand running through his hair. "It's okay. He's such a dipshit, he didn't deserve you," Chanyeol was the most sober of them all, even Jongdae was feet deep into intoxication, batting at a paper ball like a kitten learning about claws. "It's okay. Hey, how about..." Chanyeol sat up, pulling Kyungsoo along with him. Kyungsoo hums, closing his eyes as the world spins around him. Fuck, he was gone. "How about we get to know each other? Like something happy. What's a better time to open ourselves than when we're on the edge of an alcohol induced coma?"

"Science!" Jongdae yells, grinning with his eyes wide, arms thrown over his head. 

"Yes, my love, science," Minseok hums, pressing a gross kiss to his mouth, his boyfriend letting out a sharp moan.

Chanyeol clears her throat. "I'll start. I have a best friend named Wu Yifan, he lives in China and comes to visit every two months with his girlfriend," Jongdae's face screws up.

"I met Sehun when I was sixteen but we only started dating once he got into the dancing program," Baekhyun beamed from where he was starfished upside down on Kyungsoo's bed. 

Minseok hums for a second. "Well, my grandmother passed, the one I don't really know, she gave me a house. It's in a cute little town. Me and Jongdae-,"

"You mean the girlfriend that had originally been riding you and your fucking paycheck?!" Jongdae yells, looking outright offended.

"Dae," Minseok says, eyes trying to send a message that Jongdae refused to accept.

Chanyeol sighs. "It's in the past, Dae,"

"He's still dating her?!" Jongdae continues, standing up on unsteady feet. "After acting like he was comforting you when he was really fucking her behind your back and you still call him a friend? Are you serious, Chanyeol?"

"This isn't about me, hyung," Chanyeol groans. 

"Did he hurt you?"

Chanyeol snaps his head down to Kyungsoo who's face was tear free. It was the longest stretch of time tonight, peaking at four seconds. His eyes were still red, dehydrated and he was still curled into Chanyeol's arm but now he stared at Chanyeol with clear eyes, inquisitive wide eyes. "I...it's noth-,"

"Did he hurt you, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asks again, nothing to tell he's drunk. Chanyeol can't make himself answer, opening his mouth to try but unable to do anything but let out a breath.

He sees himself in the rain, can practically feel the rain falling on his shoulders as he stares into the shop window where Yifan rubs down Yoona's hair. Feels it like a shot to the chest as he plants a kiss to her forehead. Every rejection hurt but that was his first real heart break. He doesn't know he's crying till Kyungsoo's wipes the tear softly with dainty fingers. He climbs out of Chanyeol's arms, crawling to his knees between the giant's legs. Chanyeol sniffs, wondering how the fuck this had turned to him being an angsty little shit.

Kyungsoo's other hand lays softly against his cheek, now clasping his face in a loose grip. "He made you feel like you weren't worth it?" Kyungsoo asked, voice low and deep, something hitting Chanyeol in his chest. "He hurt you, didn't he, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol doesn't know when he started silently sobbing but once it starts, it's hard to stop. He tries to halt the flow of tears but they just keep coming.

Kyungsoo shushes him gently, pulling his head to his chest. "No one has the right to hurt you like that. No one has the right to make you feel unloved, no one," He says quietly, so quiet everyone else has to strain to hear. He runs a hand through Chanyeol's hair slowly. "You're loved, Yeollie, don't ever forget that," It's at least ten minutes before Chanyeol's tears have dried up, leaving his shoulders jumping occasionally. Kyungsoo pulls his face away from his chest, smiling at him like he'd just personally moved the clouds aside to show the sun. "And I like to cook. I make a mean batch of macaroons,"

Chanyeol bursts out laughing, almost tearing up again.

<><><><><>

"Hey," Kyungsoo jumps, turning to see Chanyeol towering behind him. He's in a soft rose sweater that gives him paws and makes him look even more like a tumblr soft boy aesthetic than he does on a normal basis. "Remember when we got drunk off our asses because you broke up with Jongin?"

Kyungsoo laughs. "Yes. Even if it was a week ago, I can still feel bits and pieces of the hangover," He says, continuing to walk towards the cafeteria. "Why?"

"So you mentioned liking to cook and you made an amazing batch of macaroons," Chanyeol says quickly. "And I found a place that has cooking classes for two hours a week and their making macaroons this week so...do you wanna go?"

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol. His glasses are pushes, thin and rose gold and for some reason, make him look unbelievably adorable. Kyungsoo can't help the warmth that settles in the bottom of his stomach. "Of course,"

And as Chanyeol pouts down at his brownish empty cookies and drooling white filling two days later, Kyungsoo feels the same warmth expand in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this could have been longer and i might end up turning this into one big oneshot later on but for now, thank you for reading please comment and kudo, all love, sign up for naver so you can support chanyeol, keep all of your babies in your heart and have a good day/night


End file.
